Bale Handlers (Farming Simulator 17)
A Bale Handler (or Wrapped Bale Handler) is a type of in Farming Simulator 17. Bale Handlers are shaped like tongs - with two arms that can open and close on command, gripping a and lifting it up, and then releasing it once it has been placed. The arms of a Bale Handler are specifically shaped to lift Round Bales. Though each Bale Handler model in the game is shaped differently, they all work best with Round Bales. Some Bale Handlers are also capable of lifting Square Bales, but this requires more skill. In all cases, however, the grip of a Bale Handler is not very tight - it will not do well trying to "pinch" an object for lifting, instead relying on its shape to keep the object held tight. This loose grip also means that objects can easily fall out of a Bale Handler if it is not used very carefully and with plenty of skill. The base game offers three different models of Bale Handlers. Each model is designed to be fitted on a different type of . The shape and design of each bale handler model is very different from the others, but comparing their effectiveness isn't easy - it depends a lot on your skill and personal preference. Because of the mechanical complexity of Bale Handlers, they are very expensive tools compared to the alternatives (e.g. ). Consider this carefully when deciding whether to buy a Bale Handler at all. List of Bale Handlers The following is a list of all Bale Handlers found in the base game. Note that each Bale Handler is found in a different category at the Store, and can only be fitted to one specific type of . Common Features: $5 Maintenance Cost per Day Working with Bale Handlers Bale Handlers are designed to lift - Round Bales in particular. They are uniquely shaped to lift such bales by gripping around them like a pair of tongs, much like you would pick up an object with your hand or fingers. To lift a bale, first open the arms of your Bale Handler as far as they would go. Then, drive up to the bale you wish to pick up, so that it is exactly between the arms of the Handler. Close the handler as tightly as it allows, and lift the Bale. Depending on the exact model of Bale Handler you are using, the bale will be held more or less stable within the Handler's grip. You can then drive to the location where you wish to release the bale, place it correctly, and open the Handler's arms again. This process is overall quite similar to lifting logs with a , except that the "jaws" of a Bale Handler close horizontally rather than vertically. This also means that the bale you're trying to pick up should be standing on its flat side, as this is the best orientation to pick it up. Bale Handlers can also be used to pick up Square Bales, in much the same way as described above. The main difference is that the shape of the handler does not conform to the shape of the bale, so you will be picking up the bale by pressing the tips of the arms into the sides of the bale and hoping that the grip remains strong enough once the bale is lifted. Be prepared to have Square Bales fall out of your grip now and then, particularly if you make sudden or sharp maneuvers. Comparison with Other Tools Bale Handlers are the only that can pick up Bales in the specific way described above - by gripping them. There are, however, several other types of tools that can lift bales by stabbing them with tines (teeth) instead. It is up to your personal preference and skill to decide which of these methods is best for you. are the primary tools designed for stab-lifting. They have sharp tines that can be stabbed easily into a Bale, and then lifted and placed elsewhere. This method is typically a lot faster than gripping bales one-by-one with a Bale Handler, but it has several disadvantages. Most importantly, a Bale Fork cannot easily release the bale it is carrying, whereas a Bale Handler can release the bale on command. On the other hand, a Bale Fork is equally capable of working with bales of any shape. It is also significantly cheaper than any Bale Handler. , while designed primarily to lift , can work pretty well with bales as well. Pallet Forks work almost exactly like Bale Forks, but have wider tines that cannot be stabbed into bales as easily. A skilled driver, however, may find this tool preferable because of its long tines (making the lifted bale a lot more stable, most of the time). Pallet Forks are also much cheaper than Bale Handlers. Finally, none of these tools (including Bale Handlers) can match the performance of a for creating tall stacks of bales. The Bale Collector does it automatically with virtually no skill required. However, such an implement is very expensive compared to these bale tools, and cannot manipulate stacks after it has created them. Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Lists Category:Farming Simulator 17 Bale Handlers Category:Farming Simulator 17 Equipment Category:Farming Simulator 17 Attachments